Boogie Man
by Psycho Clown
Summary: They spend the night at Capsule Corp and they all die. Gimme your worst review and I'll laugh.


Disclaimer: I don't own Insane Clown Posse, or DBZ

ALSO: Dont get pissed and try to have my story removed from the site for violence and gore because I warned you bitch. 

To see a picture of the clown face I'm referring to, look up a picture of Insane Clown Posse. A link to a good picture at the bottom of this note.

The clown is based on these guys and this is inspired by a song by them called 

"Boogie Woogie Wu" 

He walked into their home. There was a little party and there was a little gathering, and The Son family and the androids all went to Capsule Corp along with Piccolo and Krillan. The only ones that stayed was the Sons. Gohan went home with Videl and so did everyone else but it was a long ways out to their house and Goten wanted to stay the night with Trunks so they would leave in the morning. They laughed and enjoyed themselves but everyone was asleep by 1:45. It was about that time the figure walked into the house. It had spiky hair and the little light given showed it was blonde. And the light also showed his black and white painted face which resembled that of a clowns...

He looked around the deserted room. He saw that the residuals from like a party or something had been left around. He walked towards the stairs and walked up in the dark. He looked up the hall. The second door to the left was left slightly ajar and the glow of the T.V. was shining against the outside wall. He grinned and walked towards it first. 

He opened the door a little bit more and glanced in. Two ten year old boys were sleeping in front of a television and videogame console, controllers cast aside. He grinned and pulled out an ax. He saw one had black spiky hair and the other had longer strait lavender hair. His eyebrows raised at the sight of the second one. 

"What the fuck?"

He walked towards them,

"Ow, fuck!" He cursed, he grabbed his foot and looked down, he stubbed his toe on something. The room was a mess and the T.V. didn't give enough light to show what it was he hit. "If you'd just quit leaving your shit all over the fucking floor! Fuck it, you're dead anyway..."

He looked up to see the boys stir awake and look at him. The one with the black hair was first to rise. The purple haired one jumped behind him.

Before they had the chance to say anything he ran up them, grabbed the black hair with his left hand, and with the other swung his ax at the neck and took the head clean off. He threw it back into the hall with a trail of splattering blood behind him and it hit the wall of the hall. The lavender haired one looked down in horror as the decapitated body lay bleeding profusely on the floor. 

"How the hell did you do that?" Trunks asked in horror. 

"This is room bitch." The figure with the clown painted face said. He reached over the broom when Trunks ran up to him ready to attack and was about to swing when the figure hit his head with the side of the ax. Trunks backed up bent over grabbing his head, it started to bleed in a trickle. He broke the broom over his knee and when Trunks looked up he held his hand out.

"Please, NOOO!!" he begged before the broken broom handle went through his forehead and came an inch out the backside. "Shoulda cleaned your room."

"Boogie woogie woogie!" He said in a high pitched helium voice. He walked out to the hall noticing the head and puddle of mud on the carpet. He wondered why no one heard it. He looked around. As if on que the door opened and a man who almost identically resembled the black spiky haired boy stepped out. He noticed the clown face looking at him and stepped out. A crunch and splurt were heard simultaneously and Goku looked down to see the crushed head of his son. He looked up with horror and before it could change to anger the clown face swung down and spilt the head in half. Gokus body fell down over and partially into the next room. 

He walked into the bedroom and saw a women in her night gown look at him in anger as she held a lamp in her hands like a baseball bat ready to swing. He ran to her and when she swung he caught it yanked it and hit her in the head. She was knocked unconscious. He pulled some rope out of his trench coat and tied her down. He layed her on the bed and started to crawl backward to the end of the bed. It was about then she woke up and looked in horror and started to say, "Rape!" but he took the ax and put it half an inch into her face (but not her forehead) and pulled it out and duct taped her mouth. He went back down and started playing with her toes and she screamed but couldn't be heard because everyone who was near was dead. Then in a complete surprise he started chewing the ends of her toes. She tried to scream as he took the four toes off her foot leaving the big one. He looked up and spit the blood and toes all over her face. 

"Fuck! Wash your feet bitch!" He said as he swiped his ax across her neck. "And no I wouldn't rape your oatmeal looking ass."

Four dead.

The figure knew how many people were in the house and knew there were two more left. He came out from underneath the bed and saw some feet hanging over the side. They were a woman's he noticed. He saw the legs were shaved and the toenails painted. He heard two people snoring. The gently grabbed the feet so as not to wake her, grabbed his ax, and then blam! Swung his ax across slicing the feet clear off the leg, a downfall of pouring blood got his face wet as he crawled out from underneath the bed. He heard screaming and a deep rough voice screaming "What?!". 

"My feet my feet!" the female voice yelled hoarsley. She was twisting violently with blood curdling screams. The clown face jumped up and saw a blue haired woman and a short, pointy headed man with black hair. 

Vegeta looked over and then saw exactly what she was talking about. He picked up the phone dialed 911 as quick as he could and said "send an ambulance" and then through the phone aside and blasted a ki at the stranger. 

"Son of a bitch!" Vegeta screamed as he fired multiple ki blasts. None of them did anything. He looked at horror as the clown face smiled at him. He then took his ax and swung at Vegeta's side. Vegeta held out his hand thinking he would block it but instead lost half his hand as the ax went seven inches into his side. Vegeta looked at his hand horror thinking _how could this be? _The fact the ax had actually cut him had surprised him and when the ax cam swinging again at the same spot Vegeta looked over the clown the figure laughed that high pitched laugh while Bulma's screams continued. That was the last thing Vegeta saw before the ax went into the side of his head...

The clown figure than looked at the only living person left in the house other than himself. Fuck she was irritating. The last thing he did before leaving was swing the ax as hard as he could and left in lodged in her face. He didn't take it out, he left it there and exited the house.

As he walked out the door he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and took a drag. As he got about a quarter of a mile away, he heard sirens coming to the house he just left. What was the point to what he just did? There was no point. There was no reason to do it. He started laughing as he walked down the road. That was it. There was no reason other than the fact that it was so fucking hilarious!

... Bulma stirred in the hospital. They got her last night and drugged her up pretty well. Her face was split in half and she didn't know why she wasn't dead. She could swear she felt the ax go through almost all of her head. The agonizing pain was still there. What she didn't get was how the man managed to get four saiyans. It was mind boggling to her. It hurt to think and she didn't want to. She didn't have the energy to open her eyes but she heard one of the nurses say,

"You have a visitor dear, it's a police officer." She didn;'t respond. Why the hell should she have visitors in this state. She heard him sit down and waited for him to say something. She wanted to know if they got the clown man yet. 

After an hour of complete silence the figure walked up the bed. All of the sudden she felt the two cold hands on the side of her face pull her head apart. It only stayed attached by half an inch of skin in the back. She wanted to yell, but for some reason couldn't move a muscle on her body. What the hell was going on, what was wrong with this man. All of the sudden her eyes opened. One was looking into the pillow the other was looking to the other side of the bed. A clown faced smiled to her and asked,

"Was it the boogy man?" he said in a high pitched voice with an ear to ear grin. "What was he wearing?" 


End file.
